In known cord winding structures for appliances, a part of the free end of the electrical cord and its connection plug are located outside of the casing of the vacuum cleaner or other household appliance when the appliance is not being used. Of course, the plug and its associated cord are always easily accessible, however there is a serious drawback to this known arrangement in that the projecting parts are often in the way when the vacuum cleaner is stored, and additionally the exposed plug and cord can be easily damaged unwittingly.
In order to avoid the above disadvantage a storing pocket for the cord end and its associated plug can be envisioned. However, if such a construction were made it would be necessary to make the internal pocket comparatively large in size since otherwise it will be difficult to insert a hand into the internal pocket for grasping the connection plug.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cord winding structure and a housing which accommodates the entire cord and connection plug within the housing without requiring a large amount of interior space and at the same time making the connection plug easily accessible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement in which a simple manner the movement of the cord during winding is braked. The arrangement includes a follower plate in the interior space which is operatively connected to a foot-operated push button that moves the connection plug from the space inside the housing to a position outside of the housing in which the plug is easily accessible when the push button is actuated.